Spirit Of Seduction
by LittleMissPistols
Summary: The spirit of seduction and the master of sex sounds controlling but a certain frost spirit likes to take over all the work. (Bad summary..) {Lemon, read at your own risk} Jack Frost X OC/Reader. Please enjoy and tell me what you think.


Now most people don't believe it is possible that the Cervix can be penetrated but I have read over several Doctors that is can during a certain time of the month so ha.

enjoy.

She was a beauty. Everything about her was amazing. Her long tan legs, the way her D-size breast bounced with each step. Her bright white smile that could cause all your thoughts to disappear. Her fiery green eyes that could cause any guy to fall to fall to his knees, and the way her dirty blonde hair falls perfectly down her back, twisting in curls at the ends.

She was the most certainly the goddess of beauty but that only because she was the spirit seduction and the master of Sex. So why out of all the people she could have, she chose Jack?

The frost spirit, gave her wonder and she didn't know why. When she talked to him, butterflies flew in her stomach and she strutted over her own words. The goddess continued to believe it was nothing more than a schoolgirl crush but deep down she knew she was wrong. The two of them were now a couple, surprisingly and even more they were taking things slow. Yet that didn't stop her from whispering sweet nothings into his ears, or undressing herself right in front of him.

Tonight was like any other night, she finished helping the spirit of love otherwise known as cupid and was now resting at home. A knocked at the window caused a sheepish smirk appear of her pale pink lips. "You know i have a front door for a reason?" She told her boyfriend as he flew inside.

"It's more fun to come through the other way, Cassi." He reply, before kissing his girlfriend gently. The girl felt butterflies as she return the kiss. Jack pulled away, staring at each and every detail of Cassi. His eyes roam up her long legs all the way to the top of her. He watched as she bit her lip, anxiously.

Cassi went up on to her tippy toes, planting a kiss on his cheek. "The night is still young." purred into his ear. A small groan escaped his mouth as she continued to tease him. Jack found himself pulling her closer and his hands tracing up and down her body. Cassi kissed him passionately, her tongue asking for entrance which Jack simply allowed. Moans escaped both of their mouths while jack began to tugged Cassi tank top up. She pulled away from jack only for the seconds to throw her top to the floor.

Jack smirked at her, deviously. "No bra… how naughty." Cassi smiled, chuckling softly. Jack grabbed her by her hips. A small gasp left the blondes mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist feeling his bulge press against her thigh through his pants, causing a puddle in between her legs.

"Looks like you have a little issue." Cassi stated playfully, her seductive tone made jack laughed softly. Jack held her up against a wall, massaging her breast with his cold hands. Moans of pleasure escaped her mouth, they slowly got louder as he took one into his moist mouth. "J-jack." She called out quietly. She sucked on his neck, pressing herself closer against him, feeling her core getting warmer. Jack carried her away from the wall, keeping his mind on her tits as well as not running into anything. Moans continued to escape their mouths as she left a hickey on his neck. Jack sat down on bed, his girlfriend still connected with her legs wrapped around him. Her hands trailed down to his plants, trying to get them off.

Jack chuckled. "Need help." He watched as she nodded yes, her eyes filled with desire. He helped get his plants off before taking Cassie's shorts off, leaving her in her black lace panties and him in his boxers. Cassi continued to grind herself against the winter spirit, her soaked panties pressed against him. Jack kissed her roughly on the mouth, catching her off guard. She moan loudly. Jack smirked into the kiss while his fingers traces down the middle of her chest to her lower sections. He traced the hem of her panties before slipping a cold hand inside causing her to quiver in delight.

"Please…" She whisper in his ear. Jack smirked and rubbed her clit, now once again her legs wrapped around him. He smiled at her reaction before kissing her again, allowing his tongue to roam her mouth. Endless moans escaped the girl's mouth. Jack slipped a cool finger into her heated core, a cry from pressure filled her. Jack eyes filled with pressure as he watched his partner's reaction. He finger glided across the wall of her core.

Cassi breathed heavy as he inserted another finger, pumping them in and out. Her walls tighten causing jack to moan. "Naughty Snowflake, catching me off guard." Jack pulled his finger out caused Cassi whimper. He chuckled, holding his girlfriend by the hips before pinning her down on the bed.

Cassi smirked at the young guardian. "You're going to fix your little issue?" She asked, secretly pleading for him. Jack stare down at her, before kissing her neck.

"That's what you want isn't it?" His voice was husky causing Cassi panties to become wetter than before.

Cassi nodded. "Not going to lie." Jack placed one of hands back down to her core, rubbing the inside of her along with her g-spot. "Jack!" She screamed with pressure bucking her hips trying to get more. She could feel herself getting close. "J-Jack please! I need it…" She begged, and that was all he needed to hear.

Jacked removed his boxers followed with his girlfriends panties. His tip was pressed into her thigh. Cassi wrapped her arms around his neck, as his arm grabbed for headboard. He thrust into her hard causing Cassi to catch her breath in her throat. A moan escaped her mouth as he pulled out only half way to slam himself inside her. Cassi was getting closer and closer to her end. He continued his rhythm of moving at a pace to give her the most pressure as well as getting him to his end. His thrust began to speed up and became more sloppy. Cassi continued to moan as she felt herself nearing the end. Jack pulled out until he was about to exit her, then thrust back in. He hit her cervix, causing her to feel sight pain mix with pressure. Jack sped up continuing to hit her cervix. "So close!" She bit her lip trying to stay quiet yet it was enough sound to fill the room. Jack groan as he was now nearing the end. Cassi eyes widen as she met her peak. A loud pressure filled scream left her mouth as her walls spasm and clench around Jack. Her peak sent him to his, as his cold seed filled her up. The two of them pant heavy, tired. He collapsed next to her pulling her close, his cool body giving a refreshing feeling to Cassi.

"I love you." He blurted out, moments later his eyes went wide to what he had said.

Cassi laughed. "I love you too."

**How did I do?** **That's all I'm asking.**


End file.
